legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Draw of Kings
'' LOTM: A Draw of Kings is a upcoming crossover storyline project for 2017 created by DestroyerSubjugator90, TheVileShadow Man and Prime ShockWaveTX. The storyline will focus after the end of LOTM: Sword of Kings events; the storyline is a sequel to Sword of Kings Storyline but still based in the same Era. The storyline will have a different way of other LOTM: Sword of Kings all Heroes, villains, anti-heroes and anti-villains will face only one evil and powerful forces from the darkness that threat the existence in the 12 Multi-Universes. With the defeat of Sith Empire and Triggers in Sword of Kings, the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, the most powerful Dark Empire from Balam Alliance finally decided to show themselves and proved to be a enemy much worse than all villains on existence.'' All factions that fought the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell are being wiped out from the Multi-Universe Map by DEM Forces; leaving a mark that DEM Empire is going to win the war. The storyline is also the final storyline to end the whole LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline, as well the last storyline with the final battles. ''Plot'' '' 3 Years after Sith Empire and Triggers Hell's defeat, zillions of innocent souls were released from the terrible hands of the Dark Empires. After countless wars, battles and sacrifice, the peace spread out across 9 Multi-Universes. The Dream Of Reality Council became real and finally after 500 zillions of years of terror were finally being erased. The Multiuniverse suffered numerous scars left by Triggers Hell and the Sith Empire, and a infinite number of people died in their hands.'' Three years have passed while the Heros and all civilians of all realities were celebrating the victory that changed the history of the multiverse. Months later, the heros discovered a away to return to their realities and everyone was happy to return to their realities to see the people they love most. And above all, everyone was happy to back to their home with the honor of victory... However, in others multiuniverse, 700 millions of realities were destroyed by a unknown force, and zillions of people were suffering in the hand of another Dark Empire that the Ratatoskr and all heroic organizations on existence never fought in the fields of battles. The Multiuniverse War was over, but another was coming to the heros... and they were not prepared for another war... The Cataclysmatic War was begun. The conflicts leading up to Cataclysmatic War began 2 years before the events of Triggers Hell when the GEM Empire make its first attack on Multiuniverse. After Hades's death, the Trade Federation, a major galactic trade organization under the control of the a unknown empire, blockades the small planet Earth and demands its capitulation. '' ''Following these events, Jedi Master Dooku resigns from the Jedi Order and returns to his homeworld of Serenno, taking on his hereditary title of Count. However, the Jedi Council is unaware that Count Dooku has fallen under the control of other Dark Empire and organizing a war coalition of planets, realities and multiuniverses; and civilizations with the intention of to cause chaos. During this time, the Separatists begin forming their own armies, which primarily consist of battle droids constructed by the Trade Federation and its allies. '' ''Meanwhile in the world where many heroes were, 95 galaxies are destroyed in just 1 second, generating a supernova that killed half the population of that reality. After the supernova, the planet where the heroes were was badly damaged and was losing space and time stability; the peace and joy moments became terror and chaos moments. However, before the civilians on the planet were evacuated, trillion of Reapers entered on the atmosphere and made planetary-attacks by remnants of the next eight days. The heroes managed to leave the planet with the help of the Rebel Alliance ships that fought against the Galactic Empire in their universe. Before they could relax, another explosion happens within the super ship, killing dozens of heroes and staff members. In the middle explosion, they see Terumi Yuuki laughing insanely. While thousands were preparing to fight in hatred and anger, Yuuki said that he did not come to fight, but leave a universal-message; he then activates a device that created a giant light in space and a huge screen with a symbol of a swastika opened on the 12th multiverse as a grotesque voice spoke in the screen. The voice spoke: "I see that you guys are happy, it makes me sad. ... Our goal? That stupid question, Elliot-san. Fufufu. Our goal... Né? In fact for all civilians, heroes and villains; We have no purpose. Gentlemen... there are things in this existence that have no reason to do inhuman things. Beings like us! We want drown you in your blood! Eat your children in front of you. Kill you parents while you are tortured. AND MUCH MORE! ... Okay then! Come to us! Heroes and Villains from another realitiy! Come to us and defeat us!" Finally, the final battle is set... The Multiuniverse Military Forces of all realities and planets must face their greatest threat as the all multiuniverse are about to stand against the most terrifying and cruel threat yet. The military-driven Alliance of Multiuniverse (AOM) is poised to launch a full-scale war against the Dark Empire to defend all realities from the powerful and evil Dark Empire. And to make matters worse, a familiar and inhuman foe with a dark past, know as Man in Suit intertwined with Elliot Woodman's own is pulling the strings, trying to fulfill his evil agenda in plunge all Multiuniverses in eternal state of chaos and despair. The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire join the "fun". '' ''In the middle of the battle, Katarina discover her dark past, the genocide of the ExKriegs, the creation of the Multi-Universe, The Legendary Abyssal Punisher, her mother, her father, her story, the true meaning of the Multi-Universe and who created it. All battles of the Heroes was just a game when they discover the Abyssals are the most powerful race on all 12 Multi-Universes. At the end of the war, everyone already knew that DEM Empire was going to win the war.... then the Ratatoskr is dissolved. ''Themes'' ''Main Themes'' '' '' ''Opening 1'' ''Ending 1'' '' '' ''Storyline Timeline'' Happens 3 after the beginning of the storyline in LOTM: Sword of Kings Click here for main article: Sword of Kings Timeline ''Main Heroes'' With the Ratatoskr dissolved, few heroes will appear on screen, however, several of the heroes still alive fighting in resistences. *''Katarina Couteau'' *''La Folia Rihavein'' *''Yūichirō Hyakuya'' *''KnightWalker Kumagawa'' *''Philip Chetwode'' *''Kurokami Medaka'' *''Jack the Freezer'' *''Bismarck'' *''Akame'' *''Tohka Yatogami'' *''Agent 969 - Ryubert Dyslais'' *''Echo Visari'' *''Master Sargent Firefly '' *''Corporal Siver Kies'' *''Janes '' *''Shield Hesperus'' *''Infiltrator Deesk Slasky'' *''Echina Parazz'' *''Corporal Svem Smith'' *''Captain Rex'' *''Mata Nui'' *''Magilou'' *''Celica Arfonia '' '' rey9d164cc442bdfd6a529cd44b0723407c.jpg yiLa_Folia_Rihavein.png owari_yuu_by_ryuketsukiller16-d8pf05c.png scKumagawa.Misogi.full.854174.jpg nzsample-ab53d45660f6028656f7a1d03c164f7b.jpg an7PlanetSide_2_Artwork_05.jpg nc-soldier-right.png vs-soldier-right.png Altered_God_Mode.png panchovilla_battledroid.jpg nzbsample-3b4318c2c63eff0c8fa12ea82dc706bf.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-24-14.jpg Tohka_Yatogami.png 024e1ce6ebccd70b3d83f73be149243f.jpg 617x.jpg 7421.jpg 26546-helmet-of-a-futuristic-soldier-1366x768-fantasy-wallpaper.jpg PlanetSide_2_Artwork_01.jpg tumblr_nh9xbjKcLG1rh3bibo1_500.png 921-590x442g.jpg funfr.jpg 20111118_4ec6efd097471.jpg RexPhase2close-SWE.jpg CGI_Toa_Mata_Nui_Titan.jpg Tumblr oqivp0afXz1uby4wto1 400.jpg tumblr_oo9c9yhLLn1rcufwuo1_500.png '' ''Main Antagonists'' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott'' *''Black Diamond '' *''Ellen Mira Mathers '' *''Hades Izanami '' *''Aya Tokoyogi '' *''Makuta Teridax '' *''Cyrus '' *''Sheev Palpatine '' *''Mana Ouma '' *''The Major'' *''Darkseid '' *''Yellow Diamond '' *''The Joker '' *''Red Skull'' *''Akihiro Kurata '' *''Zurg'' *''Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik'' *''Jerome Vasleka '' *''Ernst Stavro Blofeld '' *''Skull Face '' *''Big Boss'' *''Albert Wesker '' *''Agent Smith'' *''Abyssal Eckidina KnightWalker: Voiced by'' *''Ashura Kishin'' *''General Hux '' *''Kaguya Otsutsuki '' *''Brainiac'' *''Theo Galavan'' *''The Purple Guy'' *''Gaia'' *''Zeus'' *''Validar'' *''Baron Von Rotten'' *''Jonatahn Irons'' *''The Didact'' *''Ultimecia'' *''Keflka Palazzo'' *''The Heretic'' *''Aircraft Carrier Princess'' *''Alisa Ray Peram Westcott'' *''The Illusive Man '' *''Harbinger'' *''Golden Frieza'' *''Thunderclap'' *''Khan Noonien Singh'' *''Cobra Commander '' *''Ghetsis '' '' wescottTohkaTR (3).png Tumblr ny35chqWS71qmnz5to1 1280.png RongmFfD.png sc230999.jpg rey640px-UujfeSotSe.jpg Makuta.jpg Cyrus.png Emperor_Sidious.png Screen-shot-2012-01-12-at-4-31-47-pm.png 13uhui.jpg DARKSEIDr.jpg Yellow Diamond-1.png scPP6252-poster-batman-arkham-origins-joker-jeux-video-comics-1386330002.jpg RED_SKULL.jpg Akihirokurata9.png Zurg.png Robotnik_Prime.jpg Jerome_Gotham.png Blofeld-Poster.jpg Metal_Gear_Skull_Face_11.jpg Big_Boss.jpg Albert-wesker.jpg Agent_Smith_(Matrix).jpg 203633.jpg Asura_kishin_3979.jpg GeneralHux.png Kaguya_!render.jpg Superman_Vol_3_23.2_Brainiac_Textless.jpg Theo_Galvan.jpg Purple_man.png Gaiagow.png Zeus_(GoW3).JPG Validar.jpg Judge_Doom.jpeg Screen-Shot-2014-05-02-at-08.jpg 290.jpg Ultimecia_Sorcière_du_Futur.jpg The_Psycho_Clown.jpg 2963512-heretic.jpg abyssonisample-261dd4783300e4e2e55a7d01c88c83ed.jpg Alisa Ray Peram Westcott.jpg 2165330-illusive_man_modified.png Harbinger.png golden_frieza__dragonball_heroes__by_rayzorblade189-d8ulie9.png Thunderclap's_Evil_Grin.png Startrek1.jpg 058407b5-aa78-49b5-b6dd-0a775af4e08a-ProfileCobraCommander.jpg 181.jpg '' ''Previous Storyline'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' The storyline begins with a strange phenomenon called a "spatial quake" devastating the center of Eurasia, killing at least 150 million people in 1990 on Earth. For the next 30 years, smaller spatial quakes plague the Earth on an irregular basis. In the present, Katarina Couteau, a seemingly ordinary high schooler girl comes across a mysterious girl at the ground zero of a spatial quake and learns from her sister Kotori she is one of the "Spirits" who are the real cause of the spatial quakes that occur when they manifest themselves in the real world and that they are running from "evil beings" from another reality. She also learns that Kotori is the commander of the airship Fraxinus, crewed by the organization Ratatoskr, and is recruited to make use of her mysterious ability "Abyssal-Punisher", a ability that nobody knows how Katarina gain that power, but the Ratatoskr intented to use her power to stop the Spirits from destroying the world, however, without killing them. However, the Reality Council teleported all villains and heroes on Multi-Universe to 12nd Reality to stop the Balam Alliance, a evil alliance of Dark Empires that seek to destroy the Multi-Universe by their own ambitions, and conquisted 9 realities on Multi-Universe, killing zillions and zillions. Later, Katarina found that the Balam Alliance are the villains that are after the Spirits, forcing them to go to the Original World (our world). Now, heroes, villains, anti-heroes and anti-villains need join forces to defeat these empires that threaten the existence of all life in the multiverse. Demons, Siths and Nazis are Public Enemies to all heroes and villains on existance. Heroes formed their own league, the Ratatoskr. While the villains and heroes fight against the troops of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Triggers Hell and Sith Empire, trillions of people, the multi-universe and all living beings watch the conflict that will change the history of reality forever. ''Story Sagas'' Sagas of the LOTM: A Draw of Kings. Should be not confused with Seasons and arcs. ''Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga'' The first saga of LOTM: A Draw of Kings. Focus in DEM Empire atrocities and the Cataclysmatic War I '' a4121893120_16.jpg|DEM Empire Saga Logo 1 bvjfnbrs.jpg|DEM Empire Logo 2 '' ''Cataclysmatic War Saga'' The second saga of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, takes place in Minecraftia after Katarina died and was sent to another world by Nu Wa to have another chance to live. 60550507_p6_master1200.jpg ''Abyssal Chaos - Fallen Saga (Final Saga) ''The Third saga of LOTM: A Draw of Kings. Focus in the final of Cataclysmatic War I and the invasion DEM Empire Capital Planet. After countless death of Heroes, all heroic factions managed to invade DEM Capital, but they face the most powerful race on all Multi-Universes, the Abyssals and finally Katarina met the person that tormented her entire life. The final battle to LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline. '' ABYSSAL-CHAOS-LOGO.jpg '' ''Genres'' #''Action'' #''Adventure'' #''Romance'' #''Sci-fi Fantasy '' #''Aliens'' #''Crossover'' #''Sci-fi'' #''Military'' #''Mystery'' #''Robots'' #''Science'' #''Magical'' #''Technology'' #''Supernatural'' #''Violence'' #''War'' #''Space'' #''Policy'' #''Gore'' #''Horror'' ''Classification'' '' The introduction of the final villains will be more darker. As well, the gore genre will be more present.'' Violence, rape, death, slavering, dark events, bad languages, genocide, war, emotional, blood, torture and etc. ''Gallery'' '' 20676_ps2-1433358298.jpg 10446592_663798583713714_4336988428581718609_n.jpg dbfceb9c6846e027f28c765d7572416c_(1).jpg burning_suns___colossus_by_ellixus-d77xy8u.jpg city-chaos-collapse-fire_burning.jpg Reina_regeneration.jpg Tumblr_static_bd94nz4jnr40880kgscgsg4oo_640_v2.jpg sample-cdc9fe27b8d01939e753006f080fb794.jpg The_Revolutionary_Army.png planetside2_sundy_party_by_monstasteps-d5sjj1c.jpg Strike_the_Blood_-_20_-_Large_36.jpg 98681a8dd04f7b06788dc431003dbad8.jpg 704eda044ce3e3a33375054e37af0422.jpg d61fafb0cbbd0c1575b743ed27d7e52e.jpg wescotttumblr_m9ljwfGO5X1rv2y2ko1_500.jpg Wescottf.png wescottSir Issac Ray Peram Wescott (2).png logoeagle_of_the_third_reich_wallpaper_by_themistrunsred-d4xf1el.jpg logo525b4163e70a3.jpeg abyssairsample-5fae96610535f923cadaace0972efe1e.jpg abyssonisample-8037614e775c43b440cd6a66db6af403.jpg abyssairsample-5df1988efdac719c176b3bc480b253fc.jpg abyssocsample-362824bce8b9139a639b413411d41957.jpg abyssocf7deba3e458657bc8377b87fb7a63aa0.jpg abyssoc49933456_p2_master1200.jpg abyssoc51453571_p0_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-a538a057aa1804d983be5bd680896820.jpg lgStar_Wars_Darth_Vader_4.png lgbig_thumb_dfcc539e5050ede3edffca25a77355ac.jpg lgSecondimpact2 (6).jpg lgThe_Adams_(Rebuild).png lgmark_molnar_01.jpg lgySem título.png lgcrash_forceunleashed.jpg LGbuilding_trot_by_rahll-d38vel0.jpg LGsci-fi-11.jpg lgArtoo_lights_up_B2s.jpg lgsins-of-a-solar-empire-rebellion,-spaceship-191919.jpg NSDAP Flag - Astrology - Occult History of the Third Reich - Peter Crawford.png _hellsing_ultimate_walter_and_captain_by_yoanribeiro-d55lm4q.gif 07bf5aa8f153e3d93a0f1e67e39839e9.jpg tumblr_n1svwuDYNI1sdg2ewo1_1280.png scBoros_color.jpg sceb9155172ff445840223401a9338ef45.jpg sc78182255e277f5cec2cd774668c09c2b.png scd7f222f2e4909d5c51d33fa5aa75d297.png sc61e54c11dbf5f3d9665d6ae3ab8a216.jpg sc96d15393341f8e5ba5e902aab385402f.jpg 33242_abyssal_throne_abyssal_throne.jpg WescottiartcotttDateAtkei.png abyssal_by_n00brevolution-d48s2tb.jpg Abyssaln.jpg kuubosei_ki_hime_abyssal_render_by_nipponzki-d8ftxy3.png 24e7c9dad2-1-.png Anime_episode_1_Abyssal_Fleet_Three.jpg Anime_Anchorage_Hime.jpg tumblr_njzrh6m1mb1u2inano2_500.gif evil_goku_ssj_3_normal_mod_by_absalon21-d5zxegd.jpg from-galactus-to-thanos-apocalypse-the-most-powerful-comic-book-characters-the-mcu-need-342552.jpg imagejuji.jpg maxresdefaultnjij.jpg Hellsing_ultimate_ova_3_bild6.jpg Geonosis_droid.jpg Battle_droids_on_Geonosis.jpg 1200x620_3250_Extrasolar_War_2d_sci_fi_spaceships_battle_picture_image_digital_art.jpg 86614.jpg thumb-42033.jpg unnamed.jpg '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Story Arcs Category:Transcripts Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Genocide Arc Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Fallen Gem Arc Category:Sequels Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Officer Candy Apple